


Vigil

by LadyRhiyana



Category: Sword at Sunset - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the root of it all is trust. Artos and Bedwyr in the long, dark night. Rosemary Sutcliff's "Sword at Sunset".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Sword at Sunset", any of the canon characters, situations or settings.

The night is bitterly cold.

They sit by the fire in grim, shared silence; two old, tired men who should have been long past their fighting age. White streaks Arthur’s hair and the stubble of his beard, and Bedwyr’s odd, ugly-beautiful face is lined with age and experience. But the old companionship remains, strong and vital as ever; the memory of more than twenty years of endless fighting, shared victories and defeats and stalemates, standing together, side by side in all things.

How many times had they sat thus, shoulder to shoulder, sharing a fire against the long, dark night?


End file.
